The Generation Curse
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Alec and Ellie are spending their summer in a lavish castle with their rich grandfather! But things get a little hairy when they discover the family curse.
1. Home Sweet Castle

**guestsurprise and I came up with the OCs for this story! Enjoy!**

 **Please note: This is not to be confused with the Beauty and the Beast movie. This is based on the ORIGINAL fairy tale.**

 **Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

 _As we all know, every story begins with a deep tale. A tale that goes through generation to generation. But in order to get the truth, that tale must be told._

 _This is that kind of story._

Alec sighed as he looked out the gorgeous countryside from the bus window. He saw his reflection. Short brown hair and blue eyes, his lips in a disappointed frown.

"Worst. Summer. Ever." he grumbled.

"Come on, Alec! This is gonna be great!" Alec's younger sister Ellie said, bouncing in her seat and spilling her Cheetos on the floor.

"Great? What's so great about going halfway across the globe to stay with a crusty old grandpa we never even met?!"

Just two days ago, Alec and Ellie's parents surprised them with the big news that they have a grandfather living in Europe.

The even bigger news was that Alec and Ellie were going to stay with their grandfather for the whole entire summer!

Ellie was ecstatic. Alec wanted to die.

Alec was looking forward to staying at home playing chess and card games with his father. But now those dreams were ruined.

"Do you think they have peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches at grandpa's house?" Ellie asked.

"How should I know?"

Ellie was the complete opposite of Alec. She was loud, energetic, and funny, so unlike Alec.

Alec never knew how she was related to him. One thing that truly annoyed him are her disgusting eating habits.

Despite her thin figure, Ellie had a stomach like the Grand Canyon. And she always eats the strangest things. She would put chicken nuggets and french fries in her hamburger, puts ketchup and mayonnaise on her hot dogs, and then there's Cheetos. Ellie ALWAYS eats Cheetos with EVERYTHING.

"Why do you always gotta be such a grump?" Ellie said, munching on her Cheetos. "This'll be a chance to learn about our family history."

"What history? We're just a normal, boring family." Alec said. He brushed the Cheeto crumbs away. "Although, normal is a stretch with you."

Ellie shrugged. She didn't care what her brother said about her, he's only sixteen and she's ten. Teenage boys knew nothing.

"Do you think our grandpa lives in a castle like Prince Charming?" Ellie wondered.

"Ellie, we're going to our grandpa's house, not Disneyland." Alec replied. He looked out the window and saw a huge, beautiful, storybook castle. It was made of yellow stone and capped with a blue roof and pointy blue turrets, it even had a moat surrounding it.

It did look pretty cool, Alec thought. He wouldn't mind living there. Who knows what his grandpa's house was like? A musty old cottage that smelled like old people?

Then Travis noticed something strange.

They took a turn and were heading towards the castle-like mansion!

"No way!" Alec said.

"OH. MY GOSH!" Ellie exclaimed.

The bus pulled up to the castle.

Once the door she opened, Eliie zoomed right off the bus and a dumbstruck Alec followed.

"Wow..." Alec was in complete awe. This is where they're spending their summer?!

"This is AWESOME! Our grandpa must be loaded!" Ellie was jumping up and down with much excitement.

Alec couldn't believe it. It was like something from a fairy tale.

The kids hopped off the bus and went up to the door with their luggage. The large wooden doors opened.

Alec and Ellie stepped inside. It was like they stepped into another century. Lavish furniture and decor was everywhere!

Even the floor was gorgeous! It was made of hard marble that was polished to perfection.

"Welcome." a deep, gruff voice said.

A tall man with thick muscles and a wrinkly, broad face marched in with great posture. He wore a black jacket, a purple bow tie, black pants, and black shoes. His long grey hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

"Wow! Are you our grandpa?!" Ellie said, zipping right up to the imposing man.

"Yes, I am. You must be Ellie." The man smiled and ruffled her hair with his strong hands. "And you must be Alec."

Alec just stared at the man, his mouth still open. Was this man really his grandpa?! He looked like an elderly caveman in a suit.

"Well? Are you going to stand there catching flies or are you gonna talk?" the grandfather said.

"Uh, sorry." Alec said. "You're...not at all what I expected."

"Seeing is believing, my boy." He stuck his hand out. "I am Terence."

"Terence? Can't we call you grandpa?" asked Ellie.

Terence paused, then chuckled. "Of course. We are family. Now, let me show you your rooms. Delia shall take your bags."

At the sound of her name, a woman in a maid outfit with short red hair scurried in. "Good afternoon." She went over to Alec and Ellie's heavy suitcases and picked them up no sweat. "I will take these to your rooms."

As Delia went up the stairs, Terence showed them around the castle. "Let me give you a tour." He showed them down a hallway. "As you can see, this castle has been in my family for generations. You can see..."

But Alec and Ellie weren't really paying attention. Ellie was too blown away living in a castle to listen. Alec was having a hard time taking all this in.

"And this door leads to the backyard, where my pride and joy grows..."

He opened the door, and the children saw the most breathtaking sight.

A rose garden. A huge garden of big, blooming, gorgeous red roses.

"Wow!" Alec gasped, mesmerizing by the incredible garden.

Ellie dashed to the garden. "Look at these roses! This one smells good!" She reached out to pick it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Terence yelled.

Alec's heart nearly stopped. His grandfather's yell was as loud as a train horn.

Terence took five heavy steps towards Ellie. "Rule one of my my castle: No. Touching. My. Roses!" His voice was deep, yet very commanding. "So, no one touches the roses or ELSE!"

Ellie wasn't much of a rule follower, but something about Terence made her obey.

Clearing his face, Terence continued. "Well, it's getting late. I better get dinner ready."

"Dinner? But it's only four o'clock." Alec said.

Terence shook his head. "Dinner is dinner. And we eat now. Growing children need to eat."

"I'm actually pretty hungry. Let's eat!" Ellie said.

"Figues, you're always hungry." Alec said.

"To the kitchen then!" Terence brought the kids to the dining room. "Have a swat while I prepare the food."

"You cook?" Ellie said. "Don't you have your own chef?"

"Why would I have someone cook my favorite foods when I can do it myself?" Terence said. "Cooking is a good hobby for me." He rolled up his sleeves. "You little ones sit tight while I get dinner ready!"

The kids took their seats and looked around the lovely antique room.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever!" Ellie said. "Our grandpa is the coolest!"

"Yeah..." Alec said. "He's something else."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: What do you think, pal? We can talk about it in a different story! ;)**


	2. Just a Dream Right?

Dinner was served. Grandpa Terence took his seat at the long dining table with his grandchildren.

Alec and Ellie sat down with their grandfather for dinner. It was a wonderful feast filled with roast pork, mashed potatoes, and salad.

"This food looks great," Alec smiled, now looking around and getting ready to make a plate.  
"This looks amazing!" Ellie grinned, now grabbing a plate and a fork.

"Ok, you both can start making your plates," Terence grinned. Ellie was the first that put huge and healthy portions all over her plate. But the minute she got her plate, she sat down and began eating like a hog. Soon, mashed potatoes hit Alec in the face.

"Gah! Ellie, seriously!" Alec growled.

"What?!" She smiled, now stuffing her mouth more and eating more Cheetos with her meal.

Alec looked like he was going to hurl and quickly made his way to the trashcan to ease his stomach. Terence, concerned, walked after him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, now gently touching his shoulder.

"She eats like a hog sometimes."

"Aww c'mon. A big guy like you shouldn't be worried about how your sis eats," He laughed.

"Well…"

"C'mon and eat kid." Terence chuckled, now gently guiding him to the dining room. But once Alec sat down at his place, Terence began to eat even worse than Ellie! He guzzled meat and potatoes just like her!

"This is great, grandpa!" Ellie laughed.

"Glad you like it honey." Terence smiled, now taking a quick gulp. He then looked at Alec who looked pale. "Alec, is something wrong?"

Alec took a few gulps and ate some of his potatoes, but watching them eat made him lose his appetite.

"Are you alright?" Ellie asked.

"I-I'm fine." Alec said, now looking at them and his face turning even more pale.

"Now what's bothering you now?" Terence smirked.

"Nothing."

"Well then…" Terence chuckled, now taking a huge bite of meat. Alec then held his mouth and ran back to the kitchen.

Why is my family so weird?

"Alec! Do you wanna play Monster Chase after dinner?" Ellie asked, her mouth full.

Alec didn't bother looking at her. "No thanks. I'm just gonna head to bed."

"What's Monster Chase?" asked Terence.

"It's a stupid game we used to play." Alex answered.

"It's not stupid! It's where one of us is the monster and then other is the one who runs away!" Ellie roared like a monster. "It's really fun!"

Terence chuckled. "Maybe you can teach me how to play!"

"Yay!" Ellie said, voicing happily.

Alec rolled his eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Delia showed Alec and Ellie to their room. "Here is your room, Master Alec."

Alec went inside. His room was fit for a prince. A huge bed, a reading nook next to a huge picture window with velvet drapes, an enormous round mirror with a golden frame in the corner of the room, and a long, plushy couch.

But Alec's favorite thing in the room was the lock on the door. Something he always wanted to keep his sister out.

"If you need anything, just give a yell." Delia said with a gentle smile. "Onto your room, Miss Ellie."

"Aweosme!" Ellie pumped her arms up.

The door closed and Alec flopped down on his huge bed. "I wonder if im going to survive this summer...a huge castle, a slob sister and grandfather I've never met..."

But since he was stuck here, Alec didn't have a choice. So he had to make the best of it.

But since there was nothing interesting he wanted to do, he decided to go to bed.

Alec changed his clothes, got into bed, and turned off the light. He was looking forward to a good night sleep.

After a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep and had a wonderful dream. He was in the beautiful rose garden basking in the warm sunshine. Alec loved that rose garden. All around around him he was surrounded by beautiful roses.

Then Alec wandered to a clearing in the garden and saw a girl holding a rose.

And she was gorgeous.

She had long golden blond hair and big brown eyes, and she was wearing a long white dress. She looked like an angel.

Alec went up to approach the girl, but things became dark.

The girl vanished, the sky turned black and the roses wilted to brown husks.

Alec felt tingles all over his body. From his toes to his head to his fingers. Then he felt like his body was stretching and growing.

A fanged animal appeared from the darkness and snarled at him.

* * *

Alec opened his eyes, wide with fright.

"Oh, it was just a dream..." Alec put his hand over his forehead. He got out of bed and stared at the mirror in the corner.

A hairy monster stared back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alec stumbled and looked at the mirror again. A big, tall creature covered in fur was in his room!

And wearing his pajamas!

"Huh?!" Alec looked at his hands.

They were covered in hair. His arms were covered in hair. His legs were covered in hair. Every part of his body was covered in hair.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Alec roared, and he realized it was hard to talk around his fangs.

Fangs?! Fangs?!

A knock came to his door. "Alec! It's Terence! Open up, son!"

"NO! DON'T COME IN!" Alec screamed.

"Alec! Come on out!" Ellie said.

Oh, man! Alec cannot let Ellie see him like this! She'll be terrified!

"Young man! You open this door!" Terence ordered.

"NO!" Alec's head was spinning, his heart racing beneath his furry chest. What was going on?!

Suddenly, the door was ripped off it's hinges! Another monster stormed into the room.

He was hulking and top heavy. With a huge mouth, beastly fangs and tusks. His body was covered in grey fur with lighter fur on his face.

"ALEC!" roared the creature. "When I say open this door, I mean OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Ellie came into the room. "Alec! Grandpa and I were playing Monster Chase and it turns out he really is a monster! And so are you!"

"Ellie, monster is a rude term." Terence smiled, his fangs exposed. "We are beasts."

Alec fainted.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you all are enjoying this! Especially you, guestsurprise! We can about the next chapter in another story! :)**

 **Plus, the tickle monster story I'm doing is coming along good!**


	3. The Curse

"ALEC!" Terence gasped, now walking over to him and gently shaking his grandson.

"Grandpa! Is he dead?!" Ellie gasped.

"I think so. Alec, c'mon son, wake up!" Terence gently leaned over him and shook him a bit harder.

Alec's eyes slowly began to open and he looked around in confusion.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." Terence said, now grinning, his jagged teeth bared.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alec screamed, now about to jump out of the bed and run for it.

"Alec! Come back!" Ellie said, now pouncing on him and trying to keep him down.

"Ellie! We've got to get out of here! This place is haunted!"

"Now calm down Alec," Terence said, now approaching his grandson.

"This has to be a crazy dream! I'm not a beast! I'm not a beast!"

"Alec, will you calm down?!" Terence said, now getting on the bed and grabbing his ankle.

"Let go of me! You can't be grandpa either! He isn't a monster!"

Terence's eyes narrowed and he let out a snarl.

"First of all, I am your grandpa. And second, I am NOT A MONSTER!" He roared, now making the room shake.

That did it. Alec let out a large scream that made both Ellie and Terence cover their ears. Alec then jumped from the bed and began running out the doorway.

"ALEC! GET BACK HERE!" Terence ordered, now running on all fours after his grandson.

"Alec wait!" Ellie begged, now chasing after her brother. But Alec was beyond afraid! He was already frightened by the dream and now he had a large beast after him! He began to pant and sweat and began stumbling as he tripped on his large feet. Terence smirked and began to gain on him.

"Gotcha!" Terence said, now pouncing and the two went rolling down the hallway. After a few moments, they stopped in front of Terence's door and Terence picked him up. "Now Alec…"

"P-Put me down!"

"Oh no you don't. You and I need to have a talk."

And with that, he took him into the room and placed him on the bed. Alec immediately curled up, trying to prevent himself from fainting again.

"Alec. I did not mean to frighten you. Now how about uncurling so we can talk." Terence said gently. Alec slowly began unfurling and Ellie joined him on the bed.

Terence gently ruffled his hair and gave him a grin. "Now then, let me start from the beginning. Centuries ago, there was a handsome prince who lived in a huge castle..."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know where this is going!" Ellie interrupted. "An ugly old lady came to the castle, but the prince refused and turned him into a beast!"

"Uh, well, not exactly." Terence said. "Let me finish. It was a rainy night and a mysterious stranger wanted shelter, but the prince turned her away. But the woman was an evil fairy who punished him by turning him into a beast."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Alec cut off. "This sounds like that one movie..."

"Beauty and the Beast?" Terence raised an extra-hairy eyebrow. "Well, the story is different from the movie. For starters, the tale Beauty and the Beast...is real."

Alec could barely hide his shock. He wanted to deny it, but the proof was sitting right before him.

In fact, he was proof himself! He was a beast for crying out loud!

"You see, Alec. The prince was under the Beast curse for a long time. And when someone is inflicted with a curse for a long period of time, some of it's magic is passed down genetically. Therefore, we are the actual descendants of the Beast."

"B-B-Beast?!" Alec gulped. He looked at his huge paws. They were terrifying.

He was terrifying.

Terence stood up. "Let's see..." He examined Alec closely.

Light brown fur on his face, a dark brown mane of hair, a long snout like a dog's, and of course a visible increase in size and strength. "You've got my fur coloring when I was a lad, but you've got your Uncle Horace's snout."

He laughed. It sounded like a grizzly bear with a sore throat.

Ellie looked at her brother. He looked ready to pass out again. "Wow! This is sooooo cool, Alec! You're a beast! And so is grandpa! You are so lucky!"

"Lucky?! LUCKY?! Ellie! This is not normal! None of this is normal! Grandpa! How do I change back?!"

Terence smiled. "I'm glad you asked." His fur grew back into his skin, his size becoming smaller.

He was back to his human form.

"You see, Alec. With the proper training, you will be able to morph from beast to man." He switched back to his beast form. "And I will be your coach."

Alec was completely floored.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he asked.

Terence put a paw on his grandson's shoulder. "Alec, this isn't something I'm doing to you. This is who you are. It's how you were born, with a gift, a very special gift. And I'm here to help you control it. Come with me so we can begin your training."

"Can I come too, Grandpa?!" Ellie asked.

"Of course, dear. Follow me, children."

The kids followed Terence to his bedroom. He approached a large stone mirror that was bolted to the wall. "Ready?"

Ellie nodded eagerly. Alec nodded meekly.

The beastly grandfather put his paw against the glass and it glowed yellow.

Before Alec knew it, the mirror sucked him and his family into the mirror.

* * *

"Here we are!" Terence said.

Alex opened his eyes and saw the strangest looking castle he had ever seen in his life.

One side of the castle was royally exquisite. It was white with gold roofed turrets and had a huge garden filled with lush, green grass and bushes.

And the other side was dark and gloomy, made of grey stone with black, pointed towers. Dead, gnarled trees were placed upon the dead grass.

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Alec blurted out.

"This is Beast Castle." Terence said proudly. "It's been in our family for generations, known to have both sides of beauty and beast."

It was. Beast Castle was a beautiful and creepy castle at the same time. It was like it had a double "face."

"Wait. Are we still at the castle, Grandpa?" asked Alec. "I mean, are we still in Europe?"

Terence shook his head. "No, we're in another realm where members of the Beast family train." He looked at Alec. "I knew this day would come, Alec. That's why I had your parents bring you here for the summer, to begin your beast training."

Alec looked at his furry arms. "Will it make me human again?"

"Absolutely." Terence patted him on the shoulder. "But first, let's get some rest. You've had quite a night."

"No kidding..." Alec muttered.

Terence showed Alec to his room. The walls were green and he had a purple rose decorated bed.

"This will be your room, my boy." Terence said. He picked up Ellie and put her on his shoulders. "To your room, Ellie! Let's get there by piggy-back beast!"

"YAY!" Ellie was about enjoy piggy-back bats until Alec spoke up.

"Grandpa."

"Hm?"

Alec tightened his paws. "Am I...really going to be okay? I mean, this whole beast thing..."

Terence gave his grandson an understanding smile. "I promise you're going to be fine, Alec."

"Yeah! This is gonna be great!" Ellie added.

Alec looked at his sister. "I'm just amazed that you're taking this all so well."

"Dude, ever since we were little, you've always wanted to have adventure in your life. Something more. Well, wish granted." Ellie smiled. "And having beasts in our family is the coolest thing ever!"

Alec thought back to how he loved adventure when he was younger. But a story he grew, he lost that passion.

And now, this outrageous adventure was happening now.

"Alright, enough chit-chat." Terence said. "Time for bed."

He took Ellie to her room, leaving Alec once again alone in his room.

Alec looked at the rose framed mirror hanging on the wall.

He looked at his beastly self. Then sighed and shuffled into his bed. Alec closed his eyes.

He was so mentally exhausted he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Let's talk on the next chapter elsewhere, guestsurprise! ;)**


	4. How To Be A Beast

Once Alec woke up, he met the kind and understanding eyes of his grandfather.

"Morning son…it's time to begin your training today."

"Grandpa, it's still really early." Alec whined.

"Now c'mon…we need to get an early start. That is, unless you like being in this beastly form."

Alec shot up to his feet and Terence smirked. "To the garden."

Outside, Terence brought his grandson to the beauty side of the castle, it was gorgeous compared to the scary forest on the beast side.

"Now then, we need to control your emotions. When you are upset or aggravated, it is easier to turn into a beast. Your emotions are stronger at night and you will be more prone to changing when the sun begins to set."

"What?"

"Yes. So you need to learn to control your emotions period, but especially at night." Terence said, now thinking of something that made him frustrated. He immediately changed into a beast. Alec took a few steps back in surprise. "See?"

"Y-Yes."

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you change into a large beast grandpa."

"Well, you will become accustomed to it, son. You must calm yourself."

"W-well…"

"Trust me Alec," Terence said, now placing his hands on his grandson's shoulders. "You won't make progress without trusting me."

"Yeah, Alec!" A young voice said. Both turned and saw Ellie walk in with a bag of Cheetos.

"What are you going up so early?" Terence chuckled, now walking over to his young granddaughter.

"I just wanted to see what Alec was doing for his training."

"Well, I supposed you could watch." Terence winked. "Which brings us to our first lesson, being accustomed to your beast form.

"What?"

Terence nodded. "That's right. Once you become adjusted to your beast form, it will be easier to revert to human form. He transformed into his beast form again. "We'll start with a simple beast lesson; roaring." He patted giant stomach. "It all comes from here, not the throat. Take a deep breath first."

Both Terence and Alec breathed deeply.

"Next, start with a growl, don't let it all out at once. Like this. Grrrrrrrr!"

"Like this? Grrrrr!"

"Not bad. But bring a little power under the hood. Think of something that makes you mad. With me, it's someone messing with my rose garden. GRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Yikes!" Alec gulped. "Well...I really don't no like it when Ellie eats like a pig. Grrrr...And me getting all hot and itchy with all this fur! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Atta boy!" Terence cheered. "Now throw your head back and let out a roar!"

Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and growled. Then he roared. Like a beast!

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOARRR!"

"That. Was. EPIC!" Ellie cheered. "Way to go, Alec!"

Terence clapped his big paws. "Bravo, my boy! We need to work on it a bit though but not a bad first!"

"Yeah! That's felt pretty good!" Alec replied with a big laugh. "I never thought I could be so scary!"

"Now that you're getting used to your beast form. Try to relax. Relax...breath in and out."

Alec nodded and did what his grandfather said. Within a few moments, he was back to a young man again. He couldn't believe it!

"This is amazing!"

But Terence let out a snarl that made Alec yell in shock! Alec immediately changed back to a beast!

"What?! Oh no!"

"I did that because you have to keep calm, son. If you let one or two things upset or frighten you, your emotions are not as controlled as you think."

Alec let out a sigh of defeat and sat down.

"What's this? You're not giving up are you?" Terence said, now walking over.

"No. Just thinking." Alec said grimly.

"Grandpa…I think he might give up," Ellie said sadly.

"Not on my watch he won't." Terence whispered to her, now changing into his beastly form and letting out an earth-shaking roar. Alec immediately jumped to his feet and saw his grandfather cornering him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Terence said nothing. He continued to snarl and growl.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! ELLIE RUN!" Alec commanded.

"B-But Alec…"

Terence let out a roar again. Alec was in such shock and panic that he let out a mighty roar of his own that shook the atmosphere. After a few seconds, no one spoke.

"PERFECT!" Terence cried. "Now THAT is how a beast roars!"

"What do you mean?! You almost killed me!" Alec protested.

"No I didn't son." Terence said, now rolling his eyes playfully. "I needed to frighten you enough to where you would have a reason to roar. Roaring comes not just from your diaphragm, but in your heart as well. You wouldn't have done it right unless you felt you needed to."

"Really?"

"Yes. Roaring is a way to fend off trouble and to protect yourself. But we need to practice your strength. The roar was good, but a bit weak. If I was a real predator, you would not have convinced me." Terence said. You must still adjust to being a beast."

"You can do it Alec!" Ellie cheered.

Alec gave his sister a warm smile and patted her head. "Thanks, sis."

Just then, a roar was heard. But it didn't come from Alec or Terence's mouths.

It came from their tummies.

"Whoa…" Alec held his empty belly.

"Ah, that's what a beast gets for skipping breakfast." Terence said. "We beasts have are always hungry. In fact, I have five meals a day."

"Five meals?!" Alec said.

Ellie licked her lips. "Sounds tasty!"

"Alright, let's go and have breakfast." Terence helped Alec up.

"Yes, Sir." Alec said respectfully, now following them towards the kitchen of Beast castle.

In the dining room, Terence sat at the head of the ridiculously long table.

"So, what's on the menu?" asked Ellie with her fork ready.

Terence grinned and looked at the doorway.

A woman wearing a blue and white polka dotted dress, a pink apron, and blue shoes came in wheeling in trays of food. "Cinnamon buns, blueberry pancakes, and scrambled eggs!"

Alec saw her short red hair and kind eyes. "Delia?!"

"No, I'm her twin Celia. I'm the maid, cook, housemaid, gardener, and...and...hm. I think that she it!" She laughed. It sounded like a wind chime flowing gently in the breeze.

"YEAH! Let's eat!" Ellie chowed down as soon as she got her plate. Terence began eating just as messily.

Alec rolled his eyes and tried to grab a fork. But it was hard with his huge paws. After a few attempts, Alex grabbed it, but he squeezed it so hard, it broke.

"Alec, try this." Ellie liked up her plate and ate off of it.

Alec had no choice. He was starving and he broke his silverware. So he carefully picked up his plate and had a taste of eggs.

It was unbelievably good.

Alec soon devoured all the food on husband plate. He looked up and his furry face was coated with crumbs and stickiness. "May I have some more?" he asked shyly.

Celia chuckled. "Coming up!" She pointed her finger at Alec's plate. Another helping of food appeared!

"WHOA!" Alec almost fell out of his seat.

"Oh! I forgotten to mention, Celia is a fairy." Terence said with a mouthful of pancake. "As well as Delia."

"Fairies?! Like, REAL fairies?!" Ellie lifted herself out of her seat. "I LOVE THIS CASTLE!"

Alec laughed. His sister always brings light to anything that happens. "I think I'm liking this castle too."

Terence smiling seeing his grandchildren so happy. He had a feeling Alec was going to make a fantastic beast.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: How's everyone liking our story? Let me know where you want to talk about the next chapter, guestsurprise!**


	5. The Fairies in the Forest

The training had actually gone better than Alec had expected. Over the next couple of days, they worked harder and harder. But Alec still had to be accustomed to being a beast.

"You've been working pretty hard lately my boy." Terence said, now walking in from the rain and shaking himself. They just did some training in an obstacle course.

"G-Grandpa…you're getting me wet!" Ellie laughed.

"Oh, am I?" He smirked, now shaking himself more and getting both of them wet.

"H-Hey!" Alec said in shock, about to protest.

"Come on! That's another lesson you need to learn."

"What?"

"How to dry off your fur from the rain," Terence smirked, now bending down and letting his fur drench his grandkids in fun.

"GAH!" Alec said, now feeling himself getting even more soaked. "Ok! You've asked for it, Grandpa!"

"Is that a challenge, young beast?!" Terence smirked.

Alec smirked in response and began shaking his fur rapidly, now drenching them again!

"ATTA BOY!" Terence laughed. Ellie felt a bit left out so she decided to do something mischievous! She ran outside and got a bucket of water and came back inside.

In fun, she splashed both her grandfather and Alec!

"ELLIE! YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" Terence roared playfully.

"THAT DOES IT!" Alec growled in fun.

Ellie's pupils shrunk as both her grandfather and brother crouched low on the ground began chasing after her.

"GAH! NO NO NO NO NO!" She laughed, now running down the hallways and laughing.

"After we grab your little sister, what about a picnic in the Enchanted Forest?" Terence smiled, running a bit ahead of his grandson.

"Sounds good." Alec smiled. A nice peaceful trip to an enchanted forest sounded great! He would be able to stretch his claws and get a good peaceful rest. But in the meantime, they had to grab Ellie!

"I could really use some help!" Ellie laughed, now running down the hallway.

"You won't get any help from anyone; you've got no escape from us!" Terence laughed, now pouncing on the little girl and trapping her in his strong arms.

"G-Grandpa! Let me go!" Ellie laughed, now squirming and trying to get free. She kicked her legs, her foot brushing against Terence's stomach.

"Oh! Oh...that's good..." Terence growled softly. He dropped Ellie and started to lay on back, shaking his leg.

Ellie giggled and gave her grandfather a good belly rub. Terence panted happily like an innocent puppy dog.

Alec laughed as he watched the whole thing. "Okay, you guys. Let's get this picnic started! I'm starved!"

"Alright, alright."

With a licnnic basket filled of delicious goodies courtesy of Celia, the two beasts and the girl headed for the Enchanted Forest. They headed down the beauty side of the castle and walked down a sunny path.

Alec smiled and inhaled the fresh air. "It sure is beautiful out here."

"Sure is." Terence said. "The Enchanted Forest is always beautiful. That's why our descendant had it built here."

"Then how come the other side of the castle is all dark and creepy?" Ellie asked.

"An addition the prince made, to honor becoming a beast."

'Why would the prince honor something like that?' Alec wondered inside his head. But before he could ask his grandpa, they arrived to a perfect clearing. Plenty of grassy space next to a river of sparkling water.

"Here we are!" said Terence. "Let's spread the blanket so we can chow down!"

Ellie and Alec worked together and laid out the blanket. Alec's sharp ears picked up a noise from the woods, he turned and saw nothing. When he faced forward, a soccer ball hit him right between the eyes.

"OW! ELLIE!" Alec rubbed his sore forehead. "Where'd you get a soccer ball?!"

Ellie giggled. "I asked Celia if she had one and she Cajun one up for me!"

Terence let out a big laugh. "I think you mean 'conjure' not Cajun!"

"Where'd the ball go anyway?" Ellie asked, looking around.

"I think it went over there." Alec pointed to the woods. "I'll go get it."

Alec ventured into the woods. Twigs scratching against his furry legs, it felt strange walking through the woods as a beast. Since his feet were too big for his shoes, he had no trouble waking with his bare feet thanks to the pads on his hind legs.

"Geez, Ellie must have kicked that ball pretty hard..." Alec said when he spotted the ball.

There, he saw a collection of woodland creatures. Two fawns, a trio of chipmunks, and a flock of blue birds were surrounding the soccer ball, staring and sniffing it carefully like it was alien object.

"Aw, how cute!" Alec wondered if these animals were smart like the ones he saw in the old Disney movies. After all, this place has beasts, magic, and fairy maids.

So, why not make a few friends in this magical world?

Alec walked over to the adorable pack of animals. "Hey, there-"

"AH!" The animals gave a startled cry at the sight of the huge beast. In a horrified rush, they scurried away as fast as their little legs and wings could carry them.

Alec was confused until he looked at his paw. "Oh..." He forgot he was a beast.

"What's wrong, little ones?" a voice said not too far. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Huh?" Curious, Alec followed the voice and came to a house-like tree. It had windows and a bright red door.

There was a girl with short, spiky purple hair comforting the frightened animals. She wore a lime green shirt, matching shorts, and white and green striped knee socks and purple slippers.

But what really amazed Alec were the small, iridescent wings on her back.

Alec approached the winged girl. "Excuse me?"

The purple haired girl turned around with a friendly smile. But her smile fell when she saw Alec.

"BEAST!" she gasped. "AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Alec screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl's wings picked her up and she flew to her house, ran inside and slammed the door shut. The animals took off in terror yet again.

Alec sighed, slumping his shoulders. "Figures..." He didn't like being a beast anymore.

"It's okay, don't let my sister get to you."

Hearing a hummingbird-like flapping of wings, a girl came down in front of Alec.

She had golden blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a long white dress.

It only took a split second to know this was the girl! The girl from Alec's dream!

Seeing his slack-jawed face, this mysterious beauty chuckled. "What's the matter? Never seen a girl before?"

"Not one like you..." Alec said, mesmerized by this girl's beauty.

"So, you're a beast, huh?"

Alec blinked. "Yes, aren't you...afraid of me?"

The girl laughed, it was such a sweet, innocent laugh. "No, when you're a fairy, you see all kinds of kooky stuff." She looked back at the house tree. "But my sister is a real scaredy cat when it comes to beasts."

"Can't say I blame her." Alec said. "So...what's your name? I'm Alec."

"The name's Lucinda."

Alec will always remember that wonderful name. "Nice to meet you, Lucinda. Sorry if I scared your sister."

"Don't worry, Meadow spooks rather easily. But she'll be fine." Lucinda assured.

"Alec! Where are you?!" Ellie called from the picnic spot. "You better get here before all the food's gone!"

"Uh-oh! I gotta get going!" Alec said. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Lucinda."

Lucinda smiled, making the perfect dimples omnher face. "It was nice meeting you too. You can visit anytime."

"Really?! Great!" Alec cleared his throat. "I mean, great! Thanks." He took off and returned to his family.

"What took you?" Ellie asked. "And where's my soccer ball?"

Alec gasped. He completely forgot about the soccer ball!

Just then, the ball rolled out of the forest and stopped right next to Alec's feet.

Alec smiled, knowing it was his new friend Luncinda who returned it.

He was looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: There's a user called samus18 and he would like to borrow guestsurprise's OCs Adora and Octo for a story as he loved guestsurprise's story "Under The Sea Tickles". Could you ask her if that's okay for him to borrow them and let me know so I can tell him. He really wants to do the story. :)**

 **Also, we can talk about our next Tickle Monster story to do together! :D**


	6. The Enchanted Lake

It was already sundown and Alec was in the midst of practicing control and it wasn't going well at all. He felt stressed and that made it harder to control his powers.

"Concentrate son," Terence coaxed, now changing into a beast himself. "Deep breaths."

"I'm trying grandpa."

"I know, son, but we must calm your nerves or the change will be harder for you."

"I'm trying," Alec said, he slowly began changing back into a human but his beastly appetite took over. He began splitting watermelons with his claws and gobbling them down like candy! He reverted back to his beast form.

Terence quickly pressed a nerve that made Alec calm down. Alec quickly dropped the fruit and hung his head in sadness.

"How about a break, Alec?"

"But grandpa…"

"No buts kiddo…your nerves are shot and you need rest."

"Can I at least try to become human one more time."

"Alec…"

"Please!"

"Ok son, but only one more time." He said, now ushering him to change.

Alec once more tried to concentrate and the minute he was about to change, he began to feel stressed again and he fell down from exhaustion. He was unable to change from beast to human.

"Alec!" Terence said, now helping him up. "Alright enough."

"But…"

"No buts son. You're doing your best and you've done well. But now it's time for a break. We will continue to practice tomorrow because practice does make perfect."

"I understand," Alec replied gently.

"Atta boy…" Terence chuckled, now rubbing his hands through his hair and then leaving him for some rest.

Alec chuckled, glad his grandpa understood. However, he wasn't in the mood for a nap yet. He wanted to explore. Once he began working around the castle, he began to get a little bit scared.

 _Creeeeeeeeak_

"Hey! Whose there?!" Alec said in horror.

No response.

"N-Now listen…w-who's there?!"

No response.

Alec began to walk around the castle and through numerous hallways and passages. But soon, he realized something terrible. He was lost!

"W-Where's everyone?! Where's my room?!"

He couldn't find anyone or anything that could show him the right way! Every single passage way looked the same.

"Hmmm, maybe if I open this door," He thought, now turning the handle. Suddenly, the door slammed shut on it's own!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled, now running down the hallway and screaming in terror. "THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!"

He ran down the left passages and managed to run down another hallway managed to run into a large suit of armor. Dazed, he looked up and it appeared as if the armor itself began to groan.

"MMMMMM…." It groaned out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alec screamed in pure terror, now trying desperately to get away. He was becoming even more worn out due to his screaming and panicking.

Once he turned the corner of another hallway, he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name!

 _"Alec..."_ a voice whispered.

His face turned white in terror.

 _"Alec, where are you?"_ the voice called.

In the blink of an eye, he saw a figure coming down the dark hallway. He turned in terror and began running the other way until he slipped and hit a wall. He was knocked out cold.

* * *

Alec woke up find himself in a clearing. Willow trees surrounded the perimeter and in the center was a small lake so blue, it had to be enchanted. The moon reflected on the lake's surface.

It was a glorious sight.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Huh?!" Alec spun around and saw Lucinda behind him. She sat down beside him. "Sorry for the scare back there."

"Wait, that was you calling my name?!"

Lucinda nodded. "Yep, I thought I'd stop by for a visit." She giggled. "I didn't expect you to be such a scaredy beast!"

Alec looked away, and Lucinda was startled-were those years in his eyes.

"Hey, I was just joking." Lucinda said. "I didn't mean anything.

Alec let out a heavy sigh. "It's alright. I've always been a scaredy cat. And now that I'm a beast, I can't even walk past a mirror without startling myself." He looked around. "Uh, where exactly are we?"

"The Enchanted Lake." Lucinda answered. "I like to come here to relax, especially at night. Isn't it beautiful?"

Alwc turned to Lucinda. She was stunning as ever. Her gold hair gleamed in the moonlight. Her ruby red lips smiled perfectly.

"Yeah, beautiful." Alec said, blushing.

Lucinda crossed her legs. "So, having trouble being human again, huh?"

"Yeah," Alec blinked. "Wait, how'd you know that?"

"Beasts are pretty infamous in our realm. Everyone knows the legend of Beauty and the Beast and how's the ride has been passed down from generation to generation." She smiled at Alec. "Y'know, I can help you with your furry condition."

"You can?! Really?!" Alec felt his spirits rising.

"Of course, I am a fairy." Lucinda fluttered her wings. "I know a few tricks that might help you."

"Thanks, Lucinda! You're the best!" Alec said, grinning his fangs at her.

"It's good to see a smile on that face!" Lucinda said. "Stop by my house tomorrow. You know where to find me. See ya!" She lifted herself off the ground and was about to fly off.

"Wait! How do I get back to the castle?!" Alec called out.

"You're a beast! Sniff your way home!" Lucinda replied. She flew away into the night sky.

Alec was confused, but he gave it a try. He sniffed the air a few times and caught a scent. It smelled like...something sweet...and delicious!

Licking his lips, Alec followed the yummy smell. He walked down the trail, he didn't even look where he was going. He just followed the smell.

At last, Alec was back at the castle! He went inside as he kept sniffing. He sniffed and sniffed until he arrived at the kitchen.

There, he saw a scrumptious looking pie fresh from the oven!

"Ah! I see you smelled my dazzle berry pie, Master Alec!" Celia said. "Dig in!"

Alec didn't have to be told twice. He gorged on the pie. His taste buds danced with joy! It was the most delicious, most wonderful pie he ever tasted!

Within seconds, the pie pan was empty. There wasn't even a crumb.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my pie, Master Alec!" Celia said with a laugh.

Alec smiled, showing the purple goo and pie crust pieces in his teeth.

Celia laughed. Alec laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Alec said. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

Alec hummed a happy tune as returned to his bedroom.

He was _really_ looking forward to tomorrow!

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: guestsurprise, here's a message from Goldie.**

 **Hey, guestsurprise. It's Goldie. I just wanted to let you know, Nicochan11 messaged me on another site I'm active on and asked me to tell you that she was sorry for what happened. She also apologized to me and I forgave her, but told her the block is still in place. While she understands that I won't lift the block due to respecting your wishes to have her blocked, she is really hoping you'll accept her apology and forgive her."**

 **Nicochan11 realized just how much her actions cost her, but I think anyone who owns up and apologizes for their actions deserves forgiveness. While she knows it doesn't mean we'll do stories for her again, it can at least give her peace of mind, right?**


	7. Meet Meadow

The next morning, Alec was very excited to see Lucinda again. He quickly got up and ran into the forest, looking for her.

"Now let's see. She said her tree would be over….here!" He grinned, picking up a scent.

At that moment, he ran and saw the beautiful and large tree that was her home and could only stand in awe. It was one of the largest and most beautiful trees he had ever seen. The branches were long and thick and magic floated everywhere!

"Wow…it's beautiful!" He said, now walking up to the door of the tree and knocking on it.

No answer.

"Hmmm…that's strange. She said she would be home today," He thought out loud. He knocked again and once more nothing. "Perhaps if I call a bit louder."

He began to knock once more and this time called up. "Morning, Lucinda! I'm here; we're still meeting today aren't we?"

"Just a minute!" a voice yelled. He was a bit confused. The voice sounded younger than Lucinda's did the night before.

"Wonder what's going on with her voice," Alec thought. But when the door opened, his blue eyes met the large and horrified eyes of Lucinda's sister, Meadow.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B…"

"Meadow…easy…" Alec said calmly, gesturing with his large, furry hands for her to calm down.

"BEAST! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

And with that, Meadow ran running back into the tree for dear life. Alec saw her carrying a picnic basket.

"Meadow! Wait!" Alec called, now getting down on all fours and chasing after her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She begged.

"Not until we talk! Calm down!" Alec said, now gaining on her. He dove to catch her, but she used her wings to fly up. Alec landed in a heap in the corner.

Alec lifted his face up and spit out a pillow because he landed among many multicolored pillows.

"Slow down Meadow, before you get hurt!" Alec got up to chase after her again. Meadow, in her panic, began to fly high into the top of the tree, but Alec used his claws to dig into the sides of the tree and climb up after her. It wasn't damaging the walls or sides of the tree so that was the good thing!

Meadow heard sound of crunching wood and looked down! She squeaked in terror as she saw Alec gaining on her quickly and he had no intention of letting her get away this time.

"C'mon Meadow! Please don't run away," Alec coaxed, now chasing after her more.

"B-Beasts are dangerous!" Meadow squeaked, she flew off the tree and held tightly to her basket.

"Not all of us are; some of us can be pretty cool if you let us have a chance to meet you." Alec said.

Meadow looked very unsure. "You're...not going to hurt me? Or eat me?"

"No! Of course not!" Alec retorted. "I maybe a beast, but I'm not a monster!"

Meadow gasped whenever she heard a rumbling noise. Alec put a hand over his stomach. "Sorry, I didn't have breakfast." Alec groaned a little. "Man, I'm starved." He sniffed the air and smelled something tasty coming from Meadow's basket. "Hey, is that toast?! With jam?!"

"Uh, yeah." Meadow nodded slowly. "You...want some?"

"Sure!" Alec barked.

"Better the toast than me." Meadow said beneath her breath. She hovered down. "Come on, I was just to have a picnic outside."

Alec climbed down the tree and followed Meadow to her backyard and was amazed by the sight. A blanket was spread out in a picture perfect clearing.

"Wow! You have an amazing yard!" Alec said, seeing the lush grass and tress. Butterflies of every color fluttered around the beautiful spot.

"T-Thanks." Meadow tucked a lock of purple hair behind her ear. "Let's have a seat."

The fairy and the beast sat on the blanket. "I made toast with wild berry jam, rose petal tea, and pixie dust muffins."

She took out the food and almost dropped them when she saw Alec drooling.

"Oops! Sorry!" Alec wiped his mouth with his furry arm.

Meadow poured the tea into delicate tea cups and handed one to Alec. "Thanks!" Alec picked up the cup, but he held it too tightly and it broke in his hands.

"Oh, no!" Alec cried. "I'm so sorry! I don't know my own strength!"

To his surprise, Meadow smiled. "It's okay." She wiggled her hands and her teacup floated towards her. "It happens to me all the-"

Meadow's cup broke to pieces. Alec ducked to avoid the flying shards.

"Poisoned apples! I goofed again! I'm so sorry!" Meadow exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

Alec looked up. "Yeah, no harm done."

Meadow dipped her head. "I'm still trying to get levitation right. It's not as easy as it looks."

"I know what you mean." Alec said. "I just turned into a beast a few days ago. So I have a long way to go before I get the hang of this. Then I'll be able to turn back to a human."

"Yeah, I heard about that beast curse..." Meadow said. "I gotta say, you're pretty nice for a beast. I always thought beasts were big and scary tough guys, y'know?"

"Yeah, when I saw my grandpa, I actually fainted! But he's actually a nice guy! In fact, I'm really starting to get into this magic world! It's like being in a Disney movie!"

"Disney?" Meadow rolled the strange word in her mouth. "What's Disney?"

"Seriously?! You've never heard of Disney?!" Alec couldn't believe his ears!

Meadow shook his head. "No, and what's a movie? Is it a spell of some kind?"

"No, a movie is, well, it's like storytelling but with moving pictures." Alec explained.

Meadow's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Pictures that move?! So it's magic?! Is Disney the incantation?!"

Alec laughed. He couldn't help it. "No, no. Here, I'll show you." He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and pulled up his YouTube app.

With it, he showed Meadow a clip from the Beauty and the Beast movie.

"Yikes!" Meadow hid behind Alec. "That's one scary beast!"

"Yeah, but the whole point of the movie is that true beauty lies within." Alec said.

Meadow was completely amazed. "Wow...to think, moving pictures all within this magic box! Are you a beast or a warlock?!"

"No, just a beast." Alec put his phone away. He looked and Meadow. And Meadow looked at him.

Meadow held her hand out. "Can I...feel your fur?"

Alec smiled. "Sure."

Meadow reached out and stroked Alec's thick mane. "Oh...it's so soft!" Her hand traveled to under Alec's chin and he smiled a little bigger.

"Mmm..." Alec said. "Can you...keep doing that?"

Meadow paused, then continued to scratch Alec under his chin.

Alec purred happily and Meadow giggled. Guess she was wrong about beasts all along.

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEC!" A terrifying roar boomed throughout the forest.

Alec jumped and fell on top of Meadow.

"OOOFFF!" All Meadow could see and feel was brown fur.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Alec said, getting up and brushing Meadow off. "That must be my grandpa! I better get going!"

"Okay!" Meadow said. "But maybe...you can visit again? If you want to, I mean..."

"Sure! I'd love to!" Alec said. "See you around, Meadow!" He got on all fours and took off running.

Meadow watched Alec take off. She smiled and put a hand on her heart.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you're liking the story so far!**

 **To guestsurprise: Let's talk about future projects in a different story, Amiga! ;)**


	8. Beastly Tempers

Alec raced back to the castle where his grandfather was pacing back and forth in his large beastly form. He had been waiting for Alec for a very long time and he was fuming!

"THERE YOU ARE!" snapped Terence.

"Hey Grandpa! You won't believe what…"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE WAITED FOR YOU?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that! I was…."

"Sorry?! Just sorry?! That's all you have to say for yourself Alec?!" He snarled, now stomping over to him where they were almost nose to nose.

"But I am sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"You just left without telling anyone! ANYONE!"

"I would have told you but…"

"But what?!" Terence snapped, seemingly growing angrier with each passing second. Now Alec began to get angry too and his neck hair began to stand in anger.

"LET ME FINISH A SENTENCE!" Alec snapped.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!" Terence hissed.

"IF YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE THEN YOU NEED TO LET ME FINISH!" Alec yelled.

"You can't possibly have anything important to say about running off without telling me!" Terence growled menacingly.

Finally, Alec had enough. He turned tail and began storming back to the castle.

"And where do you think you're going?!" Terence roared, now running in front of him and cutting Alec off.

"Leave me alone!" Alec responded, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Alec; you are already in deep enough trouble."

"You know what?! I give up! I've had enough!" Alec snapped, now walking past him and back towards the castle.

"Had enough of what?!" Terence said, now walking closely behind him, feeling that he may have gone too far.

"I'm done with this training! This whole idea learning to be a beast! I'm getting the first taxi back home!" Alec snorted, now turning his back on him and walking into the castle. Terence's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Alec! Alec come back here!" Terence gasped, now horrified that his grandson was now willing to give up everything after he trained so hard!

But Alec wasn't listening. The minute he opened the door, he raced up to his room on all fours. What he didn't see was the fairy servant looking at him in concern. She quickly flew after him and saw him slam his door shut and it sounded like he locked it too.

"Master Alec! Master Alec open up!" Celia pleaded, now gently knocking on the door. With his good hearing, he could hear the fairy knocking.

"Please just leave me alone, Celia!" He said angrily.

"Master Alec come now, open up!" Celia pleaded.

"No!" He said, now getting on the bed and burying himself under the covers. "I am leaving this place first thing in the morning!"

"Master Alec you can't!" Celia gasped. She shrunk to a small size and stuck her head through the keyhole.

"Yes I can! This whole thing is a mess and I wish I never came here!"

"What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Please talk to me Master Alec! I want to help!"

"I'm fine! It will all be better when I'm gone and you all will be much happier!"

"Master Alec, surely you can't mean this! You can't just leave!" She said, now sticking her upper body through the key hole.

"Yes I can! In fact, I will start packing in a few minutes!"

"Alec, please listen to me! You can't just leave us! We love you and we want you to stay!" Celia said, now pulling her lower half through the keyhole.

But Alec was already gone.

* * *

Alec was running through the woods back to Lucinda and Meadow's house.

"Hey, big guy."

Alec stopped and looked up. There was Lucinda, she flew down on the ground. "What happened? I heard roaring back at the castle!"

"It was my grandpa." Alec huffed. "He got all upset just because I went out here to see you." He blinked. "Wait a minute, where were you anyway? I went to your house but you were nowhere to be found!"

"I'm sorry, Alec. I was doing some grocery shopping." Lucinda said. "Meadow told me what happened." She smiled. "You've certainly makes an impression on her."

"Yeah, too bad my grandpa isn't as cool as you guys." Alec said. He sighed. "I hate this whole beast thing..."

Lucinda stroked Alec's mane. "It's okay, Al. Tonight we'll start what we talked about." She handed him a piece of paper. "This is an enchanted map that with show you where we need to meet. Be there a half hour before midnight. We'll take care of this beast problem once and for all."

"Thanks, Lucinda." Alec said. "You're a real friend."

"Always happy to help." Lucinda leaned close to Alec. "You wanna steal a kiss from me?"

Without thinking, Alec stuck his tongue out and licked Lucinda's cheek.

"AAAH!" Alec backed away, covering his mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me!" He growled in annoyance and embarrassment.

Lucinda chuckled as she's wiped the drool off her face. "It's alright. It's just your beast instincts."

"Well, I can't wait for tonight. My problems will finally be over." Alec put the map in his pocket. "See ya, Lucinda." He took off.

"Bye!" Lucinda waved.

* * *

Alec retreated back to the castle. He entered and the first thing to greet him was his angry grandfather marching towards him.

Sneering, Alec waited for the worst. But what he didn't expect was the elderly beast to wrap his big arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Alec." Terence said softly. "I was just so worried about you when you left without my knowing." He hugged him tighter. "I love you like a son, Alec. I can't imagine what would happen if something happened to you."

Completely caught off-guard, Alec spoke after a moment of silence. "Uh, I understand, grandpa."

Terence smiled and ruffled the boy beast's hair. "Good. Now, let's go to the dining room for some grub! Celia's making her famous turkey with hoemmade gravy!" He slurped his tongue across his drooling mouth.

Ellie can even sliding down the stair banister. "With Cheetos on the side?!" Her eyes wide with wonderous hunger.

"Yes, Ellie." Terence chuckled. "With Cheetos on the side."

Terence and Ellie raced to the dining room, leaving Alec alone to ponder.

He remembered the map Lucinda gave him. And he remembered how much Terence and Ellie love him.

Determination filled Alec's person. He knew what he had to do tonight.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hope you like it! We'll talk about the next chapter later. Right now, we can talk about other stories!**

 **For our next project, I say we do a story where Rachel and Sasha are spending a night at Jocu's castle because the Grant Mansion is being fumigated.**

 **But the girls get lost and become afraid. Their fear awakens the various feathery objects in the castle who chase and tickle the girls. They run all over the place and end up being trapped in a room that tickles them silly!**

 **But...I'm not sure where they get tickled in. Or what things tickle them. So...you can seen me your half and a list of what tickles them and where!**


	9. The Ugly Truth

After the delicious dinner, Alec waited until everyone was asleep and began to creep out of his bed. He knew that his grandfather trusted him now to explore the grounds more, but he still didn't want to wake him or his little sister.

"I gotta meet Lucinda," He thought.

He wanted nothing more than to control these beastly urges once and for all. He slowly crept down the hallway. As he did, he noticed how he wasn't knocking things over with his tail or letting his huge size bump into anything breakable.

 _'Guess I'm getting used to this beast body._ ' Alec thought.

Alec quietly made his way down the large stairwell and tip toed past the maid's room. He was almost distracted by the smell of the wonderful pie Celia made earlier!

 _'Oh, man! I wish I could have a slice now!'_ He thought. But he knew that he couldn't risk waking anyone. Without giving it another thought, he crept out the back door and into the woods. He began walking through the tall grass and looked up at the beautiful moon that was rising high by now.

"This place is amazing! Maybe living here instead of the city would be better," Alec thought outloud. In reality, when we all get a chance, being in a magical and beautiful forest is much better than the city.

As Alec began to walk peacefully through the forest, the wind began to flow through his hair.

"Wow….magic is all over this place. I can feel it! he said softly, now letting thr magical flow through his hair. He looked into a nearby pool and saw his beastly face, but for some reason he didn't mind.

"Even though I know I'm a beast, this is part of who I am. I'm grateful to have someone like Lucinda and my family to help me."

And as he spoke those words, Lucinda flew down from a nearby tree and landed in front of him.

"Hey there Alec," She smiled sweetly.

"Hey." Alec grinned, now blushing a bit.

"Why Alec, are you blushing?" She smiled, now getting closer and closer to his face.

Alec began to step back, not sure what to do.

"I-I…"

"Relax there."

"But that doesn't mean I won't steal a kiss later," He said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing!"

She arched a playful brow and grinned at him, gently taking his pawed hand.

"Come on, it's time for me to tell you how we can solve this beast issue." She grinned, now leading him deeper into the beautiful and mystical forest.

* * *

Alec had goosebumps as Lucinda lead him to the most remote spot in the Enchanted Forest.

When he did, he was greeted by a group of friendly looking fairies. One had long blue hair with a matching dress, one had short red hair and a dress that glowed like fire, and there was Meadow herself.

Alec smiled and waved at Meadow. Meadow smiled and was about to wave back until her sister stepped forward. She meekly put her hand down.

Lucinda clapped her hands together. "Ladies! The spell book!"

The two fairies looked around.

Lucinda frowned. "LADIES! Spell book! Stat!"

"Uh...we can't find it, Lucinda." said the two fairies.

"UGH! For flying out loud!" Lucinda uncharacteristically complained. "It must be back at the treehouse!" She pointed at Meadow. "Stay here and keep an eye on Alec!" Lucinda and her friends took off.

Alec turned to Meadow. "Uh, is Lucinda okay? She seemed kinda...tense."

"It's okay. She's always like that." Meadow replied. "Alec, I want to give you something." She reached into her satchel and took out a necklace with a gold chain and a blue gemstone.

"What is it?" asked Alec, admiring the trinket.

"It's a friendship necklace." Meadow smiled as she put it on Alec the Beast. "You're the first friend I've ever made, Alec. So, I want you to have it and keep it and never take it off. Um, you are my friend, right?"

To her relief, Alec smiled and tucked the necklace under his shirt. "Of course we are. I'll keep this necklace close to my heart." He picked up a scent. "Mmmm! What's that delicious smell?!" He got really close to Meadow and started sniffing her.

"Hahahahahahaha! Hey! That tickles!" Meadow giggled.

"Oops! Sorry!" Alec backed away. "I-It was my beast instincts again!"

Meadow just laughed it off. "It's okay! I think you're smelling the fairy wands I made!" From her magic satchel she took out a plate of pretzel sticks dipped in different brightly colored chocolate and decorated with sparkly sprinkles.

The kind fairy offered Alec the plate and the young beast instantly grabbed a pawful and chomped them in his maw.

"I love your appetite, Alec!" Meadow said joyfully.

"Really? You're not disgusted?" Alec said, brushing crumbs off of him.

Meadow shook her head. "Nope. It just show some you like my cooking!" Her wings fluttered with glee.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Meadow." Alec said. "And-"

"Alec!" Luncinda and her friends came back. "Okay! I got the spell book!" She opened it and flipped through the pages until she found the right page. "Ah-ha!"

Lucinda muttered the spell and waved her hand. An altar was placed in the middle of the clearing.

Intricate white magic lines and symbols were placed in a circle. Lucinda pointed to the center. "Right there, Al! Let's get this party started!"

Alec stood as directed. Lucinda, Meadow, and the two other fairies positioned themselves around Alec and held their hands out, closing their eyes.

Their bodies began to glow as they whispered the incantation.

The circle around Alec began to glow. The letters anenoff the ground and swirled around the beast. Everything spiraled around Alec so quickly, it became a big blur.

An enormous light flashed, the entire area was engulfed in light.

When the light died down, Alec opened his eyes.

But he was still a beast. Nothing changed.

"Huh?" said Alec

"WHAT?!" Lucinda shrieked. "It didn't work?!"

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!**

Hearing that familiar thunderous roar, Terence came bursting out of the forest.

And he was ANGRY.

"EEEP!" Meadow squealed and hid behind Alec. This beast she was looking at was bigger and scarier than Alec!

"Grandpa?!" Alec was beyond confused. What was happening?!

"So, this is where you were!" Terence snarled. "You wicked fairies thought you could take my grandson?!"

"Wicked fairies?!" Alec turned to Meadow, who meekly looked away.

Lucinda scowled at the elderly beast. "Of course you had to show up." Before Alec's eyes, Lucinda's flawless face melted away, her gold hair turned black, even her white gown changed.

No longer was Lucinda the kind, innocent fairy Alec knew. Lucinda had revealed her true form.

She was a tall woman with a scowl so nasty, it could spoil milk. Her skin was grey and her hair and lips were black as her heart.

Lucinda leered her yellow eyes. "I was hoping I'd erase your grandson from existence. But for some unexplained reason, the spell didn't work!" She turned to Meadow, who was still hiding from Lucinda's wrath.

"Erase me from existence?!" Alec said, shocked.

"That's right." Lucinda smirked. "Tell me, did you ever wonder how the beast _became_ a beast?"

"Yeah! An evil fairy turned him into a beast!" Ellie said.

Terence jumped. "ELLIE! I told you to stay a time the castle!"

Ellie just shrugged. "And miss al the action? No way!"

"That's right! The evil fairy! Who's MY ancestor!" Lucinda laughed. "Turns out, turning a prince into a beast wasn't enough! And when that Beauty girl fell in love with him, the spell was broken and lost most of her power! But now that I'M the next evil fairy, I plan to rid the world of beasts once and for all!"

"What...?" Alec was heartbroken. "But...I thought-"

"I liked you?" Luncinda laughed loud and cruelly. "Oh, please! You beasts are the most disgusting creatures on the planet!"

"You're the disgusting one!" Terence retorted.

"NO! You and your whole family are! First, you father left my great grandma out in the pouring, drawing cold rain! Then I get kissed by a beast!" she gagged.

"Well, just like your ancestors, you won't get away with this!" Terence growled.

"HEY!"

Terence spun around and saw the blue fairy and red fairy holding Ellie hostage.

"Don't think so, Gramps." Lucinda sniffed. "An evil fairy loves to hit below the belt!"

Terence's anger reached to a boil. And Alec was the same. They growled and snarled ferociously, they wanted to attack. But not with Ellie as a hostage.

Lucinda rolled her eyes and continued to mock them. "Oh, please. Snarling like the filthy animals you really are isn't gonna-"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA! MY HAND!"

Lucinda looked back and saw her fairy fiends writhing in pain. She saw spilt blood.

But another disturbing sight was Ellie. She was free, but also changing.

Light brown fur was sprouting on her face. Her fingernails grew into sharp claws. And her teeth became fangs.

And she growled louder than Terence and Alec combined.

Terence saw his chance and sucker punched Lucinda. She was sent flying and crashed into several trees.

Alec rushed to her sister. "Ellie! You're-a beast?!"

Ellie looked at her hairy arms. "Huh. I guess I am."

Terence laughed. "Looks like it didn't skip your generation after all!"

Alec couldn't help but laugh. "Guess that explains your appetite!"

But the moment was ruined when the two fairies got to their feet.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" snarled the blue fairy. "You almost bit my hand off!"

"You nearly severed my finger!" whined the red fairy.

"Don't be a bunch of babies!" Ellie snipped. "You deserved it anyway!"

The fairies were ready to strike back. They gather forward but they were blasted by a burst of green energy. They screamed in pain as they fell down unconscious.

It was Meadow who shot them down. "Jerks." she muttered.

"Meadow!" Alec said, approaching her. "You...saved us!"

"Yeah, Lucinda always told me beasts were monsters. But after meeting you, I realize that she was wrong. Dead wrong. So-"

"MEADOOOOOOOOOW!"

Lucinda stormed out of the forest, her yellow aura filled with rage. "YOU BEAST LOVING TRAITOR! YOU WILL PAY!"

Lucinda fired a blast of magic, but Meadow created a sparkly green shield to block her sister's attack and sent it back to her.

"In your face, sis!" Meadow said as he attack made a direct hit at Lucinda. The evil fairy was shot down to the ground.

Ellie leaped like a lion cub and tackled Lucinda. She gnawed on her face and shredded her head with her claws.

Terence and Alec jumped into the fray and began mauling Lucinda. She couldn't say a spell or use any magic as the Beast family pummeled, bit, and shredded her in a whirlwind of rage.

Once the beasts vented all their frustrations, Lucinda was defeated, battered, and needless to say, bruised and bloody.

"Think we went too far?" Alec asked.

"Perhaps." Terence said. "But ferocity is one of a beast's greatest assets. But we'll have to learn to control it. Okay?"

"Okay, grandpa." Alec and Ellie said together.

"But first..." Terence snapped his fingers.

In an instant, Delia and Celia appeared.

"We'll take it from here." said Celia. The two fairy maids cast a spell to tie Lucinda and her henchfairies like mummies in magical rope.

"Well, done everyone!" Delia said. "We've been after this little pest for a long time."

"The Fairy Council will see to her punishment." said Celia.

"Wait, Fairy Council?!" Alec said.

"That's right." said Meadow. "The fairies are ruled by a queen. But they also have a council of course."

"Right. And once we heard a new beast was coming to the magical realm. My sister and I went undercover in hopes of ferreting Lucinda out." Delia said.

"And I can't thank you enough, ladies." Terence said gratefully. "There will be a little extra in your paychecks." He winked.

The fairies smiled and disappeared with their prisoners. Meadow saw the sad look in Alec's eyes.

"You gonna be okay, Al?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just can't believe Luncinda fooled me like that."

"Don't feel bad. She fooled me about beasts. In fact, I was on board about her beast extinction plan until I met you. She told me that's beasts were evil and stuff, but she's been the evil one all along. That's why I gave you that necklace."

"The necklace?"

Meadow nodded. "Yeah, whoever wears it is impervious to magic. That's why the ritual was a bust."

"Thanks, Meadow." Alec hugged the good fairy.

"Yes, thank you! You saved my grandson!" said Terence. "So, Meadow. I'd love to have you for dinner..." He licked his lips.

"EEEEE!" Meadow jumped into Alec's arms.

"Grandpa!" the young beast scolded.

Terence chuckled. "Just kidding. Couldn't resist."

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Liking it so far? Just one more chapter left! Leave reviews and be nice please!**

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, Amiga! Let's talk in another story! I'd like to chat about some story ideas!**


	10. A Real Happy Ending

Alec, Ellie, Terence, and Meadow sat down for a beautiful and delicious meal. Now that the evil Lucinda was defeated, they had a lot to be grateful for.

"Thanks for saving my brother," Ellie smiled, now licking her on the cheek.

"Oh!" Meadow said in surprise at the lick. She wiped cheek with a napkin.

"Aww, now come now. We beasts aren't evil." Terence said, now crouching down and sticking his bum in the air playfully and waving his tail.

Meadow's face paled a bit.

"Now calm down there Meadow; my grandpa and sis aren't gonna hurt you," Alec laughed, now crouching down too and waving his tail in the air. Ellie did the same!

"How about coming over here so we can get more acquainted?" Terence smiled deviously.

"B-But!"

But Meadow didn't have a chance to react as all three beasts began chasing after her. She knew that they weren't going to attack, but she was still a bit nervous.

"C'mere!" Alec chuckled, now gaining on her.

"Alec! C-Cut it out!" She giggled.

"Nope! We're gonna getcha!"

"Let me at her!"

And with that, they all began chasing Meadow all over the room playfully. Meadow wasn't sure on whether to laugh or to scream as all three beasts were after her. Alec was gaining on her and managed to playfully grab her leg in his jaws as she tried to fly away!

"GAH! ALEC!"

"Mome mack mere," Terence grumbled, now trying to grab her more.

"Alec, I AH!" She laughed, now feeling him pull her down to the ground and pin her down. Within seconds, Ellie pounced and helped hold her down too.

"Grandpa we got her!" Ellie laughed.

"Then let me do the rest," Alec chuckled, now walking over on all fours and beginning to lick her gently over her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Meadow laughed.

"Told ya my beast family is friendly," Alec smirked.

"We only wanted to make sure you were a friendly fairy too!" Ellie added.

"And now that you've proven yourself, you can live here with us too," Terence smiled, now gently raking his claws down her sides.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Tickle tickle tickle," Alec chuckled, now gently scratching her underarms.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" Ellie chirped, now tickling her in her neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! I'M TOO TICKLISH!"

"Ok give her some air," Terence smiled, now helping Meadow to stand. "I thank you for saving my grandson."

"I owe you my life," Alec smiled, now walking over and hugging his fairy friend. "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome Alec," Meadow blushed, looking into Alec beautiful blue eyes.

"Now can we eat?!" Ellie grinned.

"Of course." Terence smiled, now ushering them over to the large table filled with fruits, cakes, pastries, meats, and of course a few bags of Cheetos.

Meadow could only smile. All her life she was told how terrible and evil beasts were, but in reality they were not evil at all. Her sister was the one who was holding a grudge and making life hard for them. They may have looked like beasts on the outside, but they were like your average, fun-filled family on the inside.

After dinner, Alec and Meadow stood with each other on the castle balcony, admiring the gorgeous night sky.

"What an amazing world." Alec said.

"So, Alec," said Meadow. "You're okay with being a beast?"

"Of course." Alec answered, smiling. "It rules! I just needed time getting used to it, that's all. Besides, I think I got my transformation under control."

"Huh?" Meadow turned to Alec and watched amazed as Alec morphed from beast to his human self!

"Whoa!" Meadow jumped back, her wings fluttering. "How?!"

"I figured out that the key to switch forms is acceptance." Alec simply said. "Once I embraced who I really am. It just came naturally to me."

Meadow smiled. "You don't say?"

"Yeah, I saw Ellie do it too, but she says she likes being a beast better." Alec shook his head. "Another's reason for my sister to be a pain besides the Cheetos."

"Cheetos? Is that what these orange twigs are?" Meadow took out a small bag of Cheetos. "They're delicious! So these are from the human world?"

"Yep. The human world as a lot to offer." Alec held Meadow's hand. "Maybe someday...you and I can check it out?"

"I'd love to!" Meadow hugged Alec. And Alec hugged her.

Terence and Ellie watched the whole thing.

"I knew he'd make a fine beast." Terence said. "I just knew it."

So, thanks to the help of a magical friend, Alec embraced himself for who he is, beast and boy.

He may not be the coolest guy in the world. But he still got the girl, the right girl. And she likes Alec for who he is.

And even Alec had to admit, that was pretty cool too.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked our story! Special thanks to guestsurprise for all their help on this story!**

 **And Happy 4th of July everyone!**


End file.
